Playing with fire
by the dragon egg
Summary: Accused of stealing her sister's fiancee, Serena is on the run. With Darien as her protector, the two discover things about each other that they should have known right from the beginning.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I owe nothing from the series. Wish I did though.**

**A/N: **Thank you for reading.

_Accused of stealing her sister's fiancee, Serena is on the run. With Darien as her protector, the two discover things about each other that they should have known right from the beginning._

**Prologue:**

_The Filth_

Knocking back half the drink in one swallow, Serena examined the glass in the firelight. Stinking of sweat and dirt, the strong spirits allowed her to simply think, her limbs relaxed as the patrons of the venue crowded around her. Watching the fat, balding men grope at the young, pretty serving girls, she scowled in disgust. Raising the glass to finish her drink, she frowned over the rim at the sudden appearance of one of her many enemies. The worst of the lot, she groaned as he came swaggering up to her table, an annoying smile plastered on his handsome face.

"Well if it isn't my favourite person."

Rolling her eyes, she lowered her drink to the table; the urge to douse him in the flammable liquid a strong one. As he stood looming over her, she glared up at him, her lips forming a tight, thin line. "What do you want, my lord?"

Laughing at her murderous tone, Darien reached for her glass, swiping it from her hand as he raised it to his lips, licking the rim discreetly as he swallowed the remnants of the amber liquid with relish. "Oh, come now. You're still angry that I asked your sister to marry me and not you?" He asked, wiping his mouth as he watched her face darken.

"You can have her for all I care," Serena snapped. Rising to her feet, she made to move around him when he hauled her close, the humour in his eyes gone in a flash. "Don't tell her what you saw."

"Why shouldn't I?" she growled, annoyance etched on her face as she pried his fingers from her shoulders. "You had best be careful who you dally with, _my lord_. If my sister's spies catch wind of what _you__'__ve_ been up to, the wedding will be off."

"Maybe that would be a good thing," he said softly.

Looking into his eyes, she shoved him away. "You're despicable. What my sister sees in you is beyond me." Sparing him not another look, she headed for the exit, her gait angry as she stormed through the crowd.

Staring at her retreating back, Darien ran a hand through his hair. _The stupid fool_. He was in love with her and she had no idea. Did him bedding other fair-headed women not make sense? Having made the mistake of being found in her sister's bed, he had been given little choice as Beryl latched onto him with sharp, pointy teeth. Coming from an aristocratic lineage, love had nothing to do with happiness. But he wanted it; more than he cared to admit.

As the wind whipped at her face, Serena walked along the well treaded path lost deep in her thoughts. _Lord Shields. _They had been good friends once. As children they did everything together. Inseparable, their relationship as young adults took an unexpected turn as childish affection turned into something sweet and flirtatious. Thinking of him as something more than a friend, any feeling of the sort was soon extinguished on the day she found him stark naked in her sister's bed. Unable to deny the sharp jolt of jealously, she scowled. Not wanting to think on her feelings any further, she focused on the path ahead of her as the rain started to fall. Lifting the hood of her cloak, she failed to notice the silent figure who tracked her every move…

Watching her, the man licked his lips. Scorned by the snobby wench, he had been waiting for the opportunity to find her alone. The bitch would pay and he would make her life a living hell; whether she knew it or not, he was going to be her future husband.

**A/N: thank you**


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: DISCLAIMER: Nothing. I own nothing.

Chapter 2:

She didn't need a man. Had told herself many times she didn't need one. Yet the way Darien looked at her as he pulled her close made her heart quicken. Wiping the rain from her face, Serena tried to erase his face from memory. She had no business thinking about him. Angry at the mix of emotions, the ominous crunch of undergrowth broke through her musings. Freezing in place, a new wave of emotion washed over her. Someone was following her. With the estate still a fair distance away, she threw back her hood and peered into the dark over her shoulder. Having treaded the same path for years, not once had she encountered any danger until now. With her eyes adjusted to the dark, she saw him. A menacing figure in the night, she paid heed to the tightening in her gut and ran.

Enjoying the chase, Melvin let out a dark chuckle. Tracking her easily, his long legs closed the distance between them. He couldn't understand his fixation with the chit. In truth, her half sister was more beautiful, yet she captivated him with her youth, her innocence. He would relish their union.

Realising the idiot had left without an escort or transport, Darien pushed his way through the crowd and out into the dark. Reaching for one of the portable lanterns outside the inn, he shouted an order to one of the stable boys who rushed off to find his horse. Leaping up into the saddle as his stallion was brought to him, he charged off into the night. He had no clue where he was going. But if he wasn't wrong, the idiot would be making her way back to her father's estate.

Her foot catching on an upraised tree root, Serena fell hard, the fall sending painful vibrations through her body. Struggling to get up, her feet failed to find purchase in the mud. Knowing she was in dire trouble, she heaved herself to her feet only to have a solid body barrel into her, the force knocking her off balance. Crying out in alarm, strong arms wrapped tight around her body as large hands fondled her breasts. Trying to fight off the assailant who locked himself around her, she was slammed against a tree, the impact jarring her senses. Smelling the man's yeasty breath, she screamed as he hiked up her wet clothing, his clammy hands caressing her bottom. "Let go of me!" she cried, struggling as the man lifted her clothing higher, exposing her buttocks to the cold air.

"You're mine now," the man growled low in her ear. Instantly recognising the voice, Serena froze. "Melvin? Let me go this instance or my father will hear of this," she demanded, fighting to keep the fear from her voice. "Your father would have no grounds to complain. Once I'm done with you, he'll have no choice but to give you to me."

Galloping down the well treaded path, a woman's scream carried back upon the wind. Steering his horse towards the sound, Darien spurred his horse faster as he lifted the lantern to see the path ahead. Seeing movement in the distance, he felt his stomach drop. "Serena!" he shouted.

Hearing the sound of her name, Serena did not dare cease her struggles. Twice her attacker failed to violate her as she squirmed out of reach. The relief in knowing she was about to be rescued was sweet indeed. "Help!" she managed to cry out as Melvin tried to cover her mouth. "Help me, please!"

The man and his horse were approaching fast. He had to go or risk being seen. Swearing under his breath, Melvin closed the front of his pants and fled into the cover of darkness.

The weight removed from her back, Serena tugged down her clothing and whirled around to see Darien reigning in his horse, his shadowed features fierce. Unmoving, she watched as he slid off his horse. Still rooted to the spot as he approached her, the emotions she kept at bay during the traumatic ordeal set in. Running towards him, she wrapped her arms around his waist and cried into his chest. She needed to feel safe and warm and in the cold, rain and wind, he was enough. Feeling his heart race just a little, Darien returned the embrace.

A/N: I'll lengthen my chapters in future. Just wanted to get this down. Let me know what you think!


End file.
